


[Podfic] The Rain

by fuckingsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD Sherlock, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rain, Recovery, Waterboarding, the rain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: After his return, Sherlock goes quiet in the rain.John doesn’t think he fully understands what that means.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062298) by [fuckingsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock). 



> Hello, it's me :3c Please enjoy this atmospheric podfic I made for funsies.  
> Complete with rain sounds for immersion!

**Text:** [The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692886)

**Author/Reader:** [fuckingsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/profile)

**Length:** 15:49

**Listen**  


**Download:** [mp3](https://ia601403.us.archive.org/34/items/therainpodfic/The%20Rain%20Podfic.mp3) (Click on link, then right click to Download) 


End file.
